travesuras uchiha
by shashachan7
Summary: serie de eventos que ninguno pensó que pasarían, mucho menos a los perfectos uchihas y sus sonrisas explota ovarios. U.A


Sasuke estaba rememorando como demonios fue que acabo de esa manera. Ah si,ya lo recordaba, su problema tiene nombres y apellido.

Shisui e Itachi uchiha. O y cabe mencionar el video que los condenó hacia aquella situación.

Bueno tampoco es que el fuera un santo pero ninguno de los tres pensó que destruyeran todos los juegos del colegio, algunas clases un poco,mmm como decirlo sutil mente..., chamuscadas?, supongo, como tambien un severo castigo al hacer tantas travesuras.

La cara de sus padres era todo un poema, mikoto estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y fugaku,con los ojos muy abiertos mirándolos sorprendido.(sorprendido como debe ser todo uchiha obviamente)

los uchiha eran considerados como la perfección encarnada en una Guapos, altos, atléticos, inteligentes y simpáticos como tambien son de buena familia.

A su lado un grupo de niños de diferentes edades intentaban retener la risa, naruto miraba orgulloso a sasuke, sus bromas eran mucho mejores como todo uzumaki pero el ingenio de su rival como uchiha era digno de su admiración, sus ojos azules estaban dilatados y tenia la cara roja intentando retener la risa, sakura se agarraba el estomago aguantando la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir, a su izquierda estaban izumi, naruko y menma de la misma manera que la chica mirándolos entre incrédulos y divertidos. Sobretodo al perfecto Itachi, Hana inuzuka y su compañero raito no aguantaron mas al ver al "grandioso uchiha" como se hacía llamar shisui en aquel en carcajadas ignorando olímpicamente las mirada ónix de los tres muchachos.

Las risas de los demás no tardaron en aparecer.

\- al parecer su encanto uchiha no funciono con ladirectora- dijo la inuzuka revolcándose en el suelo de risa.

\- cuando sasuke le cambiaron de color su cabello .- dijo naruto mirando la lejanía rememorando como el orgullo de su mejor amigo se fue directo al hoyo en aquel momento.

\- cuando todo el mundo pensó que Itachi era gay.- dijo izumi con lágrimas en los ojos.-fue épico - dijo llorando de risa- eso es quedarse corto izumi, fue un momento único y memorable- dijo naruko chocando las palmas con su amiga ignorando la mirada incrédula de Itachi.

\- cuando a shisui le bajaron el pantalón - dijo raito mirando a su compañero.Ése momento fue inolvidable.

-no puedo creer que todo eso fuera por un maldito video.- menciono naruko la hermana mayor de naruto.

-resultaron ser humanos- dijo sakura mirándolos sorprendida y divertida, llamando la atención de los tres.- nunca voy a olvidar este dia- termino soltando una carcajada y aumentando la risa de los demás.

Bueno después de todo... Se creia que los uchihas eran una especie de ser superior o algo asi.

Sip... Ahora viene la pregunta del millón.

¿Como demonios fue que los grandes y superioresuchihas terminaron en medio de aquella odisea?

la respuesta es muy fácil...

Curiosidad,video cámara y su especialidad.

Venganza

Los uchiha, con el odio y venganza corriendo por sus venas desde que son un espermatozoide.

¿Porque?, los uchihas son misteriosamente perfectos, pero un poco de revoloteo no le hacia daño a nadie ¿No?, bueno con su ingenio sus bromas eran demasiado buenas, y peor si son entre ellos al saber el punto débil de sus rivales.

La curiosidad de ver que pasaría si desataban,una guerra de bromas,bajo,el pretexto de venganza que les inculco desde pequeños su abuelo madara Fue tanta que sin querer casi fueron expulsados de la escuela a la que asistían.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a tsunade, la directora, que para empezar esa mujer tiene una fuerza de elefante y genio de los mil demonios.

-necesito que me digan que fue lo que paso, hablo la directora senju intentando tranquilizarse.

-bueno... Empezó shisui incomodo- todo comenzó cuando ...

Flash back.

Un aburrido shisui se encontraba peleando contrael pequeño sasuke saltando por allí y por allá, maldiciendo los ataques de su contrincante y corriendo de manera extraña con las manos hacia atrás mientras itachi los observaba tranquilamente, como si tus primos intentando matarse telepáticamente y moviendo sus manos de maneras extrañas y nombrando poderes de un videojuego fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-creo que te gane shisui, dijo sasuke con una cuchara de plástico en la mano derecha simulando ser un kunai y en la otra su helado de café , shisui suspiró y sonriendo maliciosamente volteo y a un velocidad impresionante hasta profesional termino poniendo la,cuchara de plástico en el cuello de sasuke cambiando las posiciones anteriores. Shisui se alejo de sasuke - nunca subestimes a tu enemigo pequeño saltamontes.

\- de pequeño no tengo nada ni de saltamontes menos, no te tengo,miedo a ti ni a tus estupidos juegos.

\- claro...-dijo shisui con sorna- obviamente hoy no te morías de miedo,vamos sasu chan, yo se que te morías de miedo en la casa del terror, te agarraste de la polera de nuestro querido ita-chan,aparte el pequeño chillido que diste no fue digno de una uchiha macho pecho peludo-dijo el mayor de los tres mirando divertido las caras de los hermanos, sasuke estaba haciendo un adorable puchero e Itachi estaba con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que su primo lo llamara asi. Pues las únicas personas que podrían decirle de esa manera eran su madre e izumi.(aunque no diria el ultimo en voz alta)

Sasuke aun molesto le tiro su helado de café a shisui en la cara, todo el camino shisui estuvo burlándose de el junto a naruto quien los acompaño hasta la salida del parque, su paciencia había llegado al límite.

Shisui no vio venir el ataque de el uchiha menor, todo el helado le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¿Donde quedaron tus habilidades ninja?- dijo itachi riéndose como lunático.

-por eso mi pequeño saltamontes nunca bajes la guardia ni subestimes a tu oponente.-dijo sasuke explotando en carcajadas.

-maldito demonio.-mascullo shisui mirando con odio puro a su primo.

Sasuke no presto atención al insulto, pues estaba demasiado ocupado intentado no reírse, Itachi estaba igual o peores condiciones que su hermano.

Shisui empezó a perseguir a sasuke quien corrió por su vida, Itachi los seguía detrás negando con la cabeza.¿ acaso no podían evitar pelearse en algún momento?

Sasuke volteo a ver hacia atrás para ver a su próximo asesino, no había nadie, extrañado paro de correr, confundido miro a todos lados.

\- maldito insolente.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar esa voz, como si se tratara de una película de terror volteo su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su primo.

Este lo cogió del cuello al estilo de los simpsons con bart y homero.

-shisui chan, sasu chan, ¿Paso algo malo?. Los dos nombrados se tensaron al oír la dulce y autoritaria voz de mikoto uchiha. Los dos chicos se congelaron en el lugar, mikoto levanto una de sus perfectas cejas al ver las posiciones en las que se encontraban

Se miraron al mismo tiempo teniendo una especie de conversación telepática.

" mi silencio por otro helado de café y una canasta de tomates,tengo ventaja es mi mama"

" pero Itachi es un testigo, mikoto san le va pedir saber que , y dime...donde quedo tu ventaja?"( itachi era demasiado sincero)

"el hecho de que es mi hermano"

"y yo su mejor amigo y primo"

"sin helado... Solo tomate"

" te daré todos los tomatesde la mamá de izumi que quieras pero te callas"

"hmp... Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo"

"todo un placer" nótese el sarcasmo.

Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo

Si le decían la verdad a mikoto... No eso era ser suicida definitivamente, pero mentirle era como pasar de ida y vuelta el infierno, se la estaban jugando.

Shisui se contuvo a masacrar a sasuke en ese mismo momento. El pequeñajo se las iba a pagar.

-no pasa nada mikoto san, solo que sasu chan quería un abrazo después de todo aun tiene la sensación de la montaña rusa.- pero obviamente no iba a perder un oportunidad de fastidiarlo como esa, no iba a poder responderle porque estaba frente a su mama.

\- hmp, eso no es cierto, la verdad es que yo pensé que tu extrañabas mucho a inuzuka san, por ello te escondias detrás de todos para hablar con ella y le mostrabas tus encantos uchiha- respondió mordazmente sasuke ahogándose una carcajada.

Como si fueran mujeres, demostraban elegancia y hundían al otro con comentarios mordaces disfrazados de palabras bonitas.

Itachi llego junto a ellos, un gota bajo por su cabeza, podía jurar que había visto que su otuoto se estaba lanzando rayitos con su primo. Se notaba a leguas que se estaban conteniendo de empezar a golpearse, y eso no paso desapercibido por matriarcauchiha ya se hacia una idea de lo que paso, decidió ignorarlo y sonrió espléndidamente.

-chicos ya es hora de llegar a casa, vamos que nos están esperando.

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente detrás de su madre observando a su alrededor mientras que sasuke y shisui se estaban abrazando (demasiado fuerte como tambien pellizcando el hombro del otro) apenas podían ahogar los gemidos de dolor.

-sasu chan, definitivamente eres el mejor primito de todos!- grito shisui.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, suspiro y le siguió el juego a su primo-hmp, tienes razón, eres un primo muy genial!, como todo uchiha debía,mantener su compostura. Itachi intentaba no reírse en ese momento, eso era mas falso que la telenovela de la vieja de la esquina.

::::::::

Su cabeza recitaba su plan a toda maquina, los uchihas siempre cumplían su palabra.

Shisui había dejado en la mesa de la cocina de su tía una canasta llena de tomates, solo que estos tenían picante, sonrió maliciosamente al terminar de cerrar el ducto de agua de la casa de sus primos, se alegraba de que sus tios se hubieran ido de viaje de negocios asi podría llevar a cabo su plan sin problemas.

,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su cuarto un ruido proveniente de la parte baja de su abdomen lo saco del mundo de la lectura, su estomago pedia comida a gritos, al bajar por un poco de comida se encontró con shisui mirando la tele y con una mirada cómplice.

-sasu chan, te traje tus tomates ya puedes morir en paz- dijo actuando falso pesar el mayor.

El uchiha menor se paseo por su lado y entro a la cocina.

Hermoso

No había otra manera para describir lo que vio.

En su punto de perfección, recién cosechados... Rojos y sabrosos.

Los tomates se alzaban esplendorosamente sobre la mesa de su cocina.

Recordó la mirada cómplice de shisui y cogió un mondadientes, con sumo cuidado como si se tratara de una joya levanto al tomate y lo pincho con el palito.

No tenia acido, los tomates no eran mortales, sin pensarlo dos veces devoro con la elegancia de un uzumaki comiendo ramenal pobre tomate para después proseguir con otro.

Shisui miraba la escena con la cara roja de la risa que estaba aguantando. Sujetaba su celular con la mano derecha grabando la escena

Sasuke paro de comer abruptamente, sentía que su boca estallaba en llamas. Corrió lo mas rápido posible hacia la refrigeradora, no había nada de agua ni leche (alivia el picor) ningún mendigo liquido.

Se tiro sobre el grifo de agua, ni una gota. Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos llorosos y estaba sudando levemente.

Shisui se estaba carcajeando. Oh señores esto aun no acababa.

Sonriendo maliciosamente como solo un uchiha puede hacerlo( viéndose jodidamente violable u sexy) saco una botella de litro de agua de su mochila.

\- sasu chaaAaan, llamo juguetonamente. Sasuke volteo tan rápido que shisui pudo jurar que se había roto el cuello. Un hilo de baba salia de sus labios, respiraba demasiado rápido y sus ojos eran dos llamas.

-quieres un poco?

-dámelo!

-di las palabras mágicas sasu chan

-hmp, dámelo!

-nop, las palabras mágicas -definitivamente shisui se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

Sasuke ahogo un gruñido necesitaba el agua en ese mismo instante.

-por favor?!

-inclínate y ruega por ello.

Sasuke se moría de ganas por coger un cuchillo y clavárselo a shisui para poder tener el agua.

Justo cuando iba a gruñir shisui salio volando hacia un costado.

Itachi estaba demasiado furioso, y eso era quedarse corto...

:::::::::

Itachi se estaba duchando tranquilamente, era como una manera de relajarse, de pronto el agua se vuelve demasiado caliente, itachi estuvo unos minutos asi para que después el agua salga extremadamente fría. (cortesía de shisui) el podía aguantar la temperatura pero ya le estaba fastidiando los constantes cambios de temperatura.

Cogió un poco de shampoo y prosiguió a echárselo en el cabello, la ducha se enfrió demasiado, ok itachi ya estaba enojado cuando dejo de salir agua.

Salio rápidamente de la ducha con restos de shampoo y jabón por el cuerpo. Con una toalla envuelta en su cintura bajo las escaleras para saber que pasaba.

Se encontró con shisui cogiendo una botella de agua frente a un sasuke soltando llamas literalmente por la boca.

Al bajar la,mirada encontró al arma homicida, diferentes instrumentos de la cañería sobresalían de la mochila de su primo.

Los uchihas básicamente nunca eran impulsivos, pero itachi estaba bastante enojado por semejante idiotez. Básicamente pateo como un ninja a shisui tirándolo al en el proceso se le cayo la toalla quedando desnudo encima de shisui, pero estaba tan concentrado golpeando a shisui que no se dio cuenta.

Sasuke aprovecho que shisui tiro la botella al piso, como si fuera su salvación la cogió y se la tomo toda dé un trago.

\- maldito shisui, me voy a vengar, ahora arregla la tubería.-dijo furioso itachi. Colocándose la toalla de nuevo subiendo las escaleras echo una furia.

Cuando shisui levanto la vista pudo jurar que itachi tenia destellos rojos en su mirada... Que podía torturarlo con solo darle una mirada. Trago grueso. Estaba seguro que el pequeño charquito de sus pantalones tenia un buen argumento por detrás.

Ninguno de los uchiha supo que la cámara de shisui grabo todo los sucedido. Los verdaderos problemas recién empezaban.

Fin flash back.

;;;;;;

\- bueno asi fue como se creo una cadena de bromas- dijo shisui avergonzado- y este es solo el comienzo.

##########"#"#"#"#"#?#"#?#"#?#?

-claaro ahora que lo pienso esa fue la razón por la cual itachi estaba con un humor de perros ese dia-hablo izumi haciendo que itacho se sobrojara.

\- teme por eso tenias indigestion ¿No?- hablo el uzumaki distraidamente.

-con razón shisui tenia un Ojo morado aquella vez- dijo la inuzuka.

Los tres uchihas voltearon lenta y sincronizada mente asustando a todos, los chicos pudieron jurar ver el infierno en esa mirada.

Los tres con esa sonrisa rompe ovarios tan violable se miraron entre si -somos uchihas, y nostros como uchihas siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra no?- hablo shisui sonriendo ampliamente.

-hoy mas que nunca se me antoja usar las enseñanzas de madara- hablo sasuke.

Itachi sonrió siniestramente mientras dijo- es hora de demostrarles que somo UCHIHAS- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al grupo de chicos que estaba ahí, siendo seguido por los otros dos uchihas.

Mikoto frunció el seño, -nada de venganza señoritos hasta que se disculpen y ya saben,lo que les espera en casa-hablo la matriarca uchiha.

Los tres chicos se congelaron en su lugar al igual que fugaku y todos los uchiha presentes.

Los tres chicos empezaron a sudar frio,temblar y tragar grueso.

Si obito se había reido y carcajeado, bueno ahora estaba mucho peor, se acercó a shisui apenas pudiendo caminar debido a la risa.

-bienvenido al infierno "prodigio"-hablo matándose de risa gritando cosas como milagro o hermano idiota.

-me,pregunto como será cuando se enteren de toda la verdad susurro itachi mirando a sus dos compañeros.

Estos dos solo empezaron a temblar de manera incontrolable al imaginarlo.


End file.
